freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny (webcomic)
Bunny is a daily webcomic by Lem (b. 1984-03-20), the pseudonym of a Welsh artist named Huw Davies. Launched in August of 2004, Bunny follows the gag-a-day formula, with no true plotline. The subject matter of Bunny varies widely (with topics ranging from popular Internet culture, to current events to rabbit ninjas), but usually portrays the pink bunny protagonist's uncomplicated take on a given situation. Starting with Strip #862 on 2007-03-31 the comic changed from its long rectangular format to a taller and narrower horizontal rectangular format. The shape of the panels currently vary. In February 2007 Bunny was placed under a Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 license. Bunny was nominated for the 2007 WCCA for Characters ;The Pink Bunny : The Pink Bunny is the main character and the strip's only constant. In early strips, the Pink Bunny seemed taken by flying old airplaneshttp://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=69http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=3, and sometimes has seemed to be gifted with insighthttp://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=688 and stupidity.http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=43 The Pink Bunny's language relates everything to the Pink Bunny itself; everything, no matter how seemingly unrelated, is described as integral to the Bunny's being. ;The Blue Bunny: The Blue Bunny (sometimes called purple) may or may not be the Pink Bunny's cousin,http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=27 commonly used as a random extra character.http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=584 The Blue Bunny's language does not describe objects per se, but instead describes where they might go or be seen, or what they might do. ;The Orange Bunny: The Orange Bunny also may or may not be the Pink Bunny's cousin. The Orange bunny has always seemed quite malicious, known to love explosions, and is apparently using its life for scenes of destructionhttp://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=552http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=462 and being annoying.http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=698http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=306 The Orange Bunny does not have a language per se; as the only one of his kind, he communicates via telepathy.http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=922 ; Others: :The randomly appearing ninja, pirate, and stealth ninja pirate bunnies share a love for watermelons and Canada, coming in mostly to present the idea of battle or war. They are known to communicate via sign language. :The comic "Extended Family"http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=468 shows different colored bunnies, including green, red, yellow, and navy. Humans are very rarely drawn, and a squirrel character has appeared twice as a friend of the Pink Bunny. Bats, bunny zombies, and alien parasites have also appeared. A ninja character has made recurring, traffic courtesy-themed appearances, starting in "Now You See Him, Now You Don't."http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=131 Bunnies also occasionally keep small, fuzzy, orange creatures called Peevs around as pets. :The comic "next year's edinburgh military tattoo entry"http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=976 shows an extra green bunny. Relevance to Current Events, Technology, Historical Events, etc. Despite the overall randomness of the strips, Bunny often involves things which may be deemed as relevant and informative. Indeed, one of the things the strip does is point out inaccuracies, irony, and hypocrisy in certain events and figures. During the 2007 Greek forest fires, the strip "black observational humour perchance"http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=977 was created, in which the orange Bunny points out the irony between the event and the recent Olympic torch lighting for the 2004 Summer Olympics, which was held in Athens. The strip was accompanied with multiple apologies for the black humor, and condolences to any losses. The strip "perhaps someone left on the taps"http://www.bunny-comic.com/index.php?id=924 points out the difference between terrorism in the United Kingdom, and the tax adjustments following it, and the same for the 2007 United Kingdom floods, questioning the definition of the "largest threat to society". Printed editions The Bunny book contains ninety completely redrawn strips exclusively for the print version. The book was published in August 2006, with orders filled two months later. The book is published by Freak Ash Books, and distributed both by them and Lem (Huw Davies) himself. The second Bunny book, The Book of Perpetual Bewilderment was published in December 2007 by Freak Ash Books. * Davies, Huw. The Selected Strips of Bunny: The Book of Random. Freak Ash Books. ISBN 0-9553403-0-6 (ISBN-10) and ISBN 978-0-9553403-0-7 (ISBN-13) * Davies, Huw. Bunny: Book of Random Pt. 2: The Book of Perpetual Bewilderment. Freak Ash Books. ISBN 0-9553403-6-5 (ISBN-10) ISBN 978-0-9553403-6-9 (ISBN-13) External links * Freak Ash Ltd. Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Comedy webcomics Category:Webcomics in print Category:2000s webcomics Category:Short form webcomics Category:Creative Commons-licensed works Category:British webcomics